Bitten By a Rattlesnake 2
by Jodie54
Summary: Sequel to Bitten By A Rattlesnake: Some time has passed since she left the WWE behind but now one the greatest Divas is back and about to embark on a whole new journey. Will love find it's way into her life? JC/OC.
1. Life Goes On

**Hi all**

**Here it is the beginning of the sequel hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Just to point out there was no draft lottery in my fic.**

**Thanks go out to thinkb4uact, slash95, Melilovesraw, SBMFanatic, Yankees01, John's Cenation Girl for reviewing and adds etc for the last chapter of the first one. You guys are great.**

**I'm gonna start and work on some pics of certain thing for the first one like dresses etc so you can see what I'm trying to describe so watch out for that.**

**Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Life Goes On<strong>

**1 year later…**

**Wednesday 20th April 2011**

I climbed into my black Chevrolet pick up truck throwing my bag onto the passenger seat then closing the door behind me. Sporting some black track pants and a white tank top, my dog tags hanging round my neck and sneakers on my feet and my hair down. Since it was a gorgeous sunny April day, I placed my sunglasses over my eyes and started the engine of the truck.

I placed my iPhone in the dock and connected the device to my car stereo, I tapped on the screen a couple times before pressing on the play list I wanted.

I smiled to myself as the beginning riffs of 'Times Like These' by The Foo Fighters obviously first on the shuffled playlist began to play through my speakers. Perfect driving song I thought to myself.

I put the car in reverse and pulled out the parking lot to head home just as Dave Grohl began to sing.

_I... I'm a one way motorway  
><em>_I'm a road that drives away and follows you back home  
><em>_I... I'm a street light shining  
><em>_I__'m a wild light blinding bright burning off alone _

I happily sang along to his words as I drove the short distance home, I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and nodded my head to the beat of the drum playing letting the wind from my open window blow through my now shorter locks. Instead of being past my shoulders and down my back, my hair had now been cut to hang just above my shoulders.

So a year has gone by well to be precise just over a year since I retired from Sports Entertainment and as much as I miss getting in the ring I couldn't be happier.

Let me fill you in with what's been happening..

After a little well deserved break, I visited my family all over Texas and visited my nieces in England. I also conducted a few post retirement interviews independently form the company whilst there and also back in the States promoting my DVD which was released not long after I retired. I was very pleased with. It summed up my career perfectly and the fans got to see another side of me.

Since last year I opened my own gym in downtown Victoria, I know it's kinda cliché for a former wrestler to open a gym but I thought it would be a challenge. I pretty much run that now with an old school friend of mine called Rachel. I bumped into her one day and she said she was looking for work, I always remembered she was so organised in High School so I offered the position of manager for my gym and she jumped at the chance.

She pretty much runs the place I just sometimes have my input and make any major decisions otherwise I leave her to it. And that's where I'm making my way home from now, I've been there all morning and am now heading home for some lunch while leaving Rach the place for the rest of the afternoon.

I even started dating other guys, well there was only 1. My old high school boyfriend Chris. I bumped into him at the supermarket and he asked me out. I was pretty shocked he wasn't already taken as he was still gorgeous and now a successful lawyer. I thought what the hell and we went on a few dates and ended up dating for about 4 months till recently, I could tell he wanted to get serious with me you know the whole marriage and kids thing and something in me didn't want that just yet, I had to let him down gently and I felt like a bitch doing it but I had to do it before we were picking out china patterns. He's a great guy and I loved him once upon a time but I also got the feeling he wanted to be with me because of who I used to be, the fact I was sorta famous and my status. He used to show me off to his friends like I was a trophy he won and I picked up on these vibes and decided to end the relationship a couple of months ago when something dramatic happened.

_It's times like these you learn to live again  
>It's times like these you give and give again<br>It's times like these you learn to love again  
>It's times like these, time and time again<em>

So in the world of the WWE here's what happened when I was gone…

The titles were vacated once I left and were separated before going back to their respective brands and were unified again for real at Night of Champions in September last year and for some reason the Women's title disappeared leaving only the Diva's Championship. A decision I didn't really understand along with some of my fellow former Diva's who had held the title with pride.

Dave retired not long after I did and went into MMA. I called him after I saw he left the company and he explained to me that he didn't agree with the direction the company was going and I could certainly sympathise with him, he's doing well in the acting world too landing some great roles just like Steve.

I'm still a fan and have watched every episode of Raw and SmackDown along with NXT and Superstars and the Pay Per Views since I left.

I always smiled to myself when I was ever mentioned on the programs.

Like for instance, after Wrestlemania 26, Kelly Kelly had a rivalry with LayCool who had won the Women's title and were claiming they were co-champions.

In a interview Kelly mentioned me saying those two were mocking the women's title and it's long history by being self proclaimed co-champions. She said that I had left behind 10 reigns and that sharing the belt is a slap in the face to me and any other former champions.

Steve and I were also mentioned on the 900th episode of RAW, Steve more than me by CM Punk.

_I... I'm a new day rising  
>I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonight<br>I... I'm a little divided  
>Do I stay or run away or leave it all behind? <em>

Randy, Sam and Alanna came to visit me near Christmas time and I got to spend the whole day with them. They showed up on my doorstop one day to my surprise and I loved seeing them, however I haven't seem them since but I talk to Randy all the time on the phone at least once a week.

Speaking of him I couldn't believe it when he joined twitter. I wrote on to him _'About time you got ur ass on here Orton'_ as a little joke. Sam even joined the social networking site to so I could at least keep in touch with her that way too. He also starred in his first movie 'That's What I am' which is released real soon and which I cant wait to see.

_It's times like these you learn to live again  
><em>_It's times like these you give and give again  
>It's times like these you learn to love again<br>It's times like these, time and time again_

And here's the one person I know you're dying to know about; John. Well I haven't spoke or seen him apart from on TV since I left. Randy keeps me informed about how he is from time to time but tries not to mention so much as he knows how upset I can get about the sensitive subject. He also joined Twitter so I could see how he was a little without him knowing.

Speaking of Twitter, when NXT Season 3 started in early September 2010, the show was an all Diva NXT and he was asked by a fan who his favourite rookie was. To my surprised he answered _'I'm liking Naomi and AJ at the mo although none of them compare to BTR'_

That made me think he still thought about me and then again I thought he's just being professional and doesn't think about ME at all.

_It's times like these you learn to live again  
>It's times like these you give and give again<br>It's times like these you learn to love again  
>It's times like these, time and time again<em>

Anyway one last thing to add, I'm sure you all know about John losing to Wade Barrett at the Hell in the Cell pay per view last year and having joining the Nexus against his will, well funnily enough around that time Steve conducted an interview while promoting one of his movies and hinted about a return to the ring so the dirt sheets announced heavy rumours that both Steve and I were returning to the WWE to help Cena out with his Nexus problem and set him free from the group, how I don't know but these rumours went round like wild fire that the Rattlesnakes' were returning.

The rumours were so strong that creative opted to go with it on episode of RAW and hint of a possible return which of course was crap cause the company hadn't even contacted me about this.

What happened was Nexus and John were in the ring and Barrett mentions about these so called rumours about Steve and I coming back and he basically tells the WWE Universe they are all utter rubbish and that Cena is their property and no one will set him free.

Then suddenly Steve's entrance music starts playing along with his titantron. Nexus are stunned and Cena's face lights up with a smile along with the crowd who are cheering loudly. They wait and no one comes out before Nexus begin to laugh letting the world be fooled by their prank, they played the music to everyone's including Cena's hopes up and watched as they were crushed.

When I watched I had to admit the whole thing was well done anyway eventually John got out of the group but still had to deal with the group on a weekly basis til CM Punk took over them.

And not mention one Rattlesnake returned to the WWE, in February Steve began filming as the host of the new series of Tough Enough so at least one Austin was back. He did two episodes of RAW and was a ref in the Lawler Vs Cole match at Wrestlemania 27.

My thought then turned back to John, I actually hadn't thought about him in a while so god knows why I am now. I looked at my left wrist and saw the white gold chain that hang off as I thought about a certain person and sighed loudly to myself.

I turned the steering wheel and signalling left into estate where I lived just on the outskirts of Victoria. I made another turn this time a right turn before pulling up and turning into my driveway. I cut the engine and grabbed my bag from the seat and my phone from the holder before climbing out and closing the door behind me. I smiled when I saw my next door neighbour outside doing some gardening, he saw me and stood up, waving.

"Hello Emma" he said cheerfully as I slammed the door to my truck shut.

"Afternoon Mr. Ford, how are you?" I asked the elderly man as round I walked closer to him, he did the same meeting me half way.

"I'm fine dear just doing a spot of gardening. I have to do something to keep me occupied in my old age" he chuckled.

"Oh come both you and I know you're only 40" I joked along with him.

"Oh I wish" he laughed "I watched RAW on Monday night. I got to say those girls are not a patch on you"

"They're doing ok" I said defending the Divas.

"If you say so"

"I better go, I really need to shower after working out" I said cutting the converstaion short.

"I'll let you get on dear, see you soon" he said.

"Catch you later and say hi to Mrs. Ford for me huh?"

"I will Emma, goodbye" he said before disappearing back to his yard.

I placed my key in the lock and turned the key hearing the click of the lock opening.

I pushed the handle down on the door and opening it up to hear barking coming from the other side. I stepped through the door and threw my bag down on the floor while placing my phone and keys on the table near by. I looked down to see a pile of mail at my feet I picked them up and began to walk into the hallway.

"Charlie" I yelled through the house, I then heard his paws clattering on the wood floor of the kitchen. I smiled as the 6 month old black Labrador puppy came round the corner, when he saw me he ran full speed towards me with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

I bent down to his level and he lunged himself at me and I caught him in my arms lifting him up still holding onto the mail.

"Hey baby, been a good boy for me?" I asked him to be replied by a lick to the face "I'll take that as a yes" I chuckled placing him down and he ran away. I shook my head laughing to myself. I had gotten Charlie when he was only 6 weeks old. I'd always wanted a dog when I was a kid and fell in love with labs when Steve got 2 girls a few years ago so I thought what the hell and one day went out to buy a dog from an ad I had seen in the paper. When I went to pick him out, he looked at me with his little brown eyes and I fell in love immediately knowing he was the one.

I quickly shuffled through the mail as I walked into the living room, I saw the light on my answering machine flashing. I placed the mail down and pressed the play button.

'_1 new message' _the voice said on the machine.

"Wow 1 message ain't I miss popular" I said sarcastically to myself.

"_Hi honey just mom. Just wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner tomorrow night. Jeff's coming and he wants to see you, be here for 7pm. Love you bye"_

I smiled to myself walking into the kitchen to check on Charlie. I saw him asleep on his bed and took the opportunity to take a shower while he was quiet.

I headed upstairs, showered and changed into some denim shorts, a white t-shirt and let my hair down to dry naturally while leaving my feet bare.

I headed back down stairs and walked into the living room flopping down onto the couch stretching my legs out full length and my left arm lying on the arm while the other lay at my side, Charlie followed me and jumped onto the couch snuggling up next to me.

I sighed causing him to look up at me.

"What now?" I asked him causing him to reach up and lick my face. I giggled after he stopped and he cuddled back next to me, I placed my arm around him and leaned my head back closing my eyes.

I was startled when the phone began to rang right next to me on the table. Without opening my eyes, I reached across and grabbed the phone, automatically pressing the right button then placing the phone to my ear.

"Hello a very bored Emma Austin speaking" I said in the phone thinking it would be my mom again or one of my brothers.

"So you're still calling yourself an Austin huh?" I heard a very familiar voice chuckle down the phone. As soon as I heard the voice my eyes shot open and I sat up straight disturbing the pup lying next to me, he looked at me briefly before snuggling back down and I stroked his ears to tell him it's ok.

"Vince?"

"Hello Emma, how are you?" he said still chuckling.

"I'm good thanks long time no speak huh?" I said nervously.

"Indeed too long."

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" I asked curiously. I stood and began to pace the floor as I talked.

I walked out of the living room and down the hall to my office.

"Do I need a reason to call a former employee?" he asked.

"That depends on what you're after" I joked looking at the walls of my office, one wall hung my title belts, the 3 I won and the one my brother had given me.

"Alright. It's no secret you had an amazing career Emma, one of the best female career's this whole business ever had" he stratred.

"Yeah" I said staring at my accomplishments on the wall. Not to mention all the others that weren't in belt form.

"The sister of one of the greats of all time" he said and I smiled my eyes wondering to the picture of Steve and I at the Hall of Fame the year he was inducted. We were posing for the camera smiling brightly after the ceremony.

"Got that right" I said as I looked at the huge flag that was black and had Austin 3:16 printed on it which I had made when I was GM of Raw and was always hung on the wall in my office in the background. Then my eyes shifted over to the canvas I had on the wall which was carton drawing of me, the story behind that was I was doing a signing in California and a young girl about 16 years old came up to me with this tall canvas that had an amazing drawing of me. She drew me in jeans, boots and a black t-shirt on with Austin 3:16 on, my hair in a ponytail and the WWE Women's Championship on my shoulder posing, she even drew my name in graffiti writing on the bottom.

"Well I want to meet with you…I don't know if you know but both rosters are in the UK and Europe right now and both RAW and the SmackDown rosters will return to the US this weekend and will be in Houston on Monday night..I'll be there and I want to come along, catch up" I stayed silent processing the offer "I understand you're about 100 miles away and if you have any commitments and on top of that I'd be happy to pay your expenses.."

"No, there's no need for that I'd love to come and visit, give an excuse to get out of here for a night." I smiled down the phone "sure I'll be there. Could you not tell anyone I'm coming I want to surprise a few people"

"Fantastic. And sure this is between you and me. Looking forward to seeing you" he said happily.

"Right back at ya Mr. McMahon" I said causing him to laugh again.

"Could you be at the arena around 2 in the afternoon, I should be there by then" he instructed.

"Sure no problem"

"I'll send you a backstage pass and organise a hotel room for the night. I'll email you the details."

"Thanks I appreciate that"

"See you Monday"

"Bye Vince" I smiled then suddenly felt nervous, a thought just dawned on me going back seeing everyone again. "Oh crap" I whispered to myself looking down the dog was at my feet looking up at me with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Come on Charlie, mom needs a drink" I said bending down and picking him up in my arms.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hi guys**

**Huge thanks to Cenarko1986, synismysin, thinkb4uact, Fast And The Furious 4 Ever, sweetortonlover86, 1222mercedes1222, Kendall Schmidt's Future Wife, babygirl2580, Adalgisa, Vegetasgirl91, Randy4rkocenahardy, ShikamaruNaraChunin, ArokLynne, Hotpocketbandit and ItsSimplyNatalie for the reviews and adds etc.**

**Also huge thanks Agnus aka Agnesita1385 for the lovely message she left me. Please read her fic, So Close: ****.net/s/6926470/1/So_Close**

**It's awesome and she deserves more readers.**

**I now have a link on my profile page to photo bucket with pictures relating to Bitten so check it out, I'll be adding pictures for this one and Unexpected when they get going. Plus I've got a list of songs for each fic too.**

**As always I don't own anything WWE related just Emma and the concept.**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Daddy's Little Girl<strong>

"So what do you think Vince wants with you, Ems?" my brother Jeff asked me sitting opposite me on the dining table as we ate dinner of baked potatoes, fried chicken and salad.

I looked up from my plate while fiddling with my fork when I heard his voice.

"I dunno really, knowing Vince it could be anything" I shrugged a shoulder.

"Is there a possibility he wants you to come back possibly getting back in the ring" my mom said tucking a forkful into her mouth.

"Maybe, on the other hand he knows I'm retired and he respected that decision when I made it, maybe he just wants to see me to catch up since the show is nearby"

"Well don't be too hasty honey, if he has something to offer then listen and make your own mind up and we'll support you" Dad smiled at me which I returned.

"Maybe he wants you become his PA or something" Jeff joked, I pulled a face before throwing my napkin at him. It landed squarely on his chest.

"Shut up douche" I said harshly.

"Now settle down the pair of you and Emma none of that language at the table" mom said sternly.

"Sorry mom" I said quietly.

"Yeah sorry mom" Jeff also said. We weren't too old to get a good telling off.

"Back to the topic we were discussing" Dad said changing the subject back.

"Whatever he has summoned me for better be good, I'm driving 100 miles to see him. Gonna be weird going back after all this time" I admitted.

"You'll be fine sweetie, keep you head up high" Dad said encouragingly.

"I will"

"How's Chris doing? Why didn't you bring him over with you" Mom then asked causing my stomach to turn.

"Errm yeah I've been meaning to tell you guys that..me and Chris…err broke up a couple of months ago" I stuttered nervously waiting for a reaction.

"Oh Emma why didn't you tell us sooner" mom said disappointment in her voice.

"I dunno, I just wanted to deal with it first before telling you. I'm sorry I didn't say anything" I said ashamed I didn't let them know.

"That's ok honey, tell us what happened" Dad said softly.

"We're just two different people from when we were kids, it was nice while it lasted but I couldn't string him along" I explained hoping that was enough not wanting to reveal the real reason.

"What was wrong with him? He's nice man with a good job, handsome, athletic, kind and he loved you Emma. I always thought you two would settle down get married and have kids. Don't you want all that? I mean your 31 years old and the biological clock is ticking. If you didn't run away and start wrestling maybe you would have had all those things by now…. all those things that normal people have, you know I blame Steve for this for the way you turned out.." she rambled on making me feel like shit. I'd have enough and interrupted her by standing up from my seat.

"Would you excuse me" I mumbled quietly, leaving the table almost storming off before I could get a response and heading out the dining room and through the kitchen, I headed out the back door to the back yard and plonked myself on the wooden bench that was out there.

I just sat for few minutes watching the world go by, smiling slightly remembering the memories I had here as a kid. I looked down to my lap sadness washing over me as I thought about my mother's words, I felt tears prick my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"A lot of good times out here huh?" I heard my dad's voice say to my right.

"Yeah" I relied quietly.

"She doesn't mean it honey, she just cares" he said sitting down next to me.

I rolled my eyes not believing him that didn't mean what she said "She's right though isn't she?"

"No, if anything she's dead wrong" I looked confused at him "This is your life, your decisions to make. You chose your career path knowing sacrifices in your personal life had to be made, that was all your decision and I know you stand by that 100%." he said supportively "Do you know the first time I realised you loved your job?" I shook my head no "I always knew you loved what you did but it really hit home when you got injured, you sat on that couch in there with you leg propped up on a cushion every Monday and Thursday and watched the shows….I saw the pain and sadness in your eyes because you weren't there competing like you usually would be. You missed entertaining those people like mad and I knew that was eating away at you. If anything watching the shows made you even more determined then I've ever seen you and you said to me the day of your surgery "Dad I don't care if it nearly kills me, I'm defying the doctors and getting back in that ring someday" and I didn't doubt you for a second. I know how much this means to you and going back might just turn out to be very good thing. Face this head on and hey you get to see everyone again I know you miss Randy and some of the girls"

"Walking away was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Steve had taught me to never quit and I felt like I was doing just that except there was a reason, I couldn't take it anymore, I had my time and it was someone's chance" I explained.

"I understand. Steve did the same…. he knew his body couldn't take anymore so he made the smart decision to stop" there was a short pause "you know I sometimes I cannot believe you're my daughter" he admitted shocking me.

"Why not?"

"Because look at you, you're so beautiful and smart and talented and I just find that hard to believe me and your mother made and raised you and you grew up into what you are now" he said proudly.

"I'm nothing special dad" I shook my head disagreeing with him.

"Well I disagree. I know your confidence and self esteem have been down since you left but chin up." he smiled causing me to smile too "Now on to the subject of Chris" he said seriously and I groaned "now come on tell me what happened, you know you can talk to me"

"I already told you" I said not wanting to admit the truth.

"I know you Emma… there's more to this than you're letting on"

I sighed "Ok fine the truth is…" I hesitated "He errm Chris.. he asked me to marry him" I admitted.

"He did?" he asked shocked, I nodded slowly confirming what I just said.

"And I said no. I turned him down" I said waiting again for a reaction.

"Oh.. Well that was your decision.. kinda ties in to what your mother was saying, that's why your upset when she mentioned marriage and all that stuff"

"Yeah because I knew I had just turned a marriage proposal down and she's lecturing me about that exact same thing."

"It was a sensitive subject huh?" I nodded again.

"What's a matter with me dad? There he was right in front of me an amazing guy that cares for me so much and who wants to spend the rest of his life with me and I don't know something inside kept telling me to not to go there it told me not to be with him. The thing is it's really not him that's the problem it's me. I don't know what I want. I mean he's perfectly nice, kind, caring, handsome, has a great job and can take care of me, any woman who would be very lucky to have him like I used to but he's just.. I don't know…..he's not…" I stopped and took a deep breathe realising that "He's not John" I whispered realising the problem.

"Emma, honey you set your heart on someone and it's hard to let them go" he said.

"Very hard. You know even though he confessed to Randy he felt something for me, he didn't do squat about it. So much for him living today like it's his last, so much for taking chances. I mustn't have been worth the risk" I said sadly looking down again.

"I'm sure that's not true. Sometimes people mean so much to us that we can't express how we really feel" he said trying to make me feel better.

"I guess" I said feeling a breeze wash over me "it's getting a little chilly out here better get back inside" I said standing up.

"Yeah, are you ok?" he asked me standing up too.

"I'm fine thanks daddy" I smiled calling him the childish version of dad.

"That's my girl" he pinched my cheek "And anytime pumpkin" I giggled at the name he used to call me.

He began to walk away and I reached out and tugged on his hand causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Dad" he looked at me "if I ever disappointed you by becoming a pro wrestler instead of something 'normal' I'm sorry"

"You could never disappoint me and you have got to be kidding because I was nothing but proud of you. When I watched you on TV or live at events I would swell with pride. Going into work and have my colleagues talk about you and I got to say she's my daughter. I was always proud you followed your dreams and didn't end just 'normal' as you put it. So please don't ever think I was disappointed honey. I will be forever proud at all your achievements and no matter what you'll always be my little girl" he said proudly before kissing my cheek and walking back into the house leaving me alone.

I smirked to myself putting on my game face a face I haven't had for a while to get ready to return to everything I left behind over 12 months ago.

Monday Night RAW in Houston Texas here I come…


	3. Finally

**Hi guys.**

**Raw this week was great and my heart melted when I saw John and Randy together plus a couple weeks ago when John and Stone Cold having a few beers, it was brill! My favourite wrestlers interacting is always great to watch!**

**Huge thanks to ScorpioPrincess, ItsSimplyNatalie, 1222mercedes1222, takerz-mari, ChloeRKOx, ArokLynne, thinkb4uact for all the reviews and adds etc. **

**Really enjoyed writing this one and you'll find out why very soon.**

**Just a note to say anyone that is new to reading his you need to read Bitten By A Rattlesnake as this is the sequel, so you know what's going on. The link is on my profile along with a link to some pictures I've posted relating to the fic.**

**As always I only own Emma and the concept and nothing WWE related.**

**Enjoy and leave me a review if you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Finally<strong>

I drove in my Black Audi R8 coupe pretty fast down the highway on my way to Houston for RAW.

I had set off at around 10 in the morning and the journey should only take a couple of hours and I fast approaching my destination.

I had my window down the wind blowing through my blonde hair, my sunglasses covered my eyes. I wanted to look semi professional since I was meeting with Vince so I decided on wearing some blue jeans, a black button up blouse and some heeled black boots that were calf high that give me a little more height.

"_That was Lady Gaga with Born This Way and now shifting gears slightly here's and AC/DC classic" _the guy on the radio said.

I smiled when the familiar riffs of the song began to play thinking how ironic and fitting the lyrics are to situation right now.

I listened to the first 2 verses then decided to join in singing on the ever so fitting chorus..

_I'm on the Highway to Hell  
><em>_On the Highway to Hell  
><em>_Highway to Hell  
><em>_I'm on the Highway to Hell_

I could possibly be on the Highway to Hell right now depending on how this meeting goes.

I arrived in Houston in good time and decided to go ahead and check in at the hotel, I was hoping no one would spot me as no body knows I'm coming except Vince. I checked in and took my overnight bag to the room seeing it was almost 2 in the afternoon, just enough time to grab a bite to eat before heading to the arena.

After some lunch and after freshening up in my hotel room, I drive over to the Toyota Centre, I pull into the parking lot and grabbed the backstage pass Vince had sent me from the glove compartment.

I sat in silence for a few minutes just gathering my thoughts. I hadn't seen everyone in a long time and I was very intrigued and anxious to what Vince had to say to me.

I pulled my self together before opening my car door, climbing out, closing the door behind me and locking the vehicle. I walked through the parking lot smiling to myself at the trucks that displayed the faces of WWE Superstars.

I head to the backstage door and flash my pass, the hallways seemed quiet considering. I spotted one of the crew and caught up for a few minutes before asking them where his office was, I thanked him as he pointed me in the right direction.

I walked down a hallway and found the door I was looking for. I knocked lightly and waited.

"Come in" I heard the familiar voice say through the door, I pushed the handle down and pushed the door open walking in the room at the same time.

He looked up from the top of his glasses and caught my eyes he smiled brightly.

"Emma" he said happily standing up and walking round to the front of the desk to greet me. I closed the office door behind me and stepped closer.

"Hey Vince" I said as he stepped forward and embraced me which I happily returned.

"Nice to see you" he said genuinely.

"You too, long time no see huh?" I joked.

"Indeed, please take a seat" he extended his hand to the chair in front of his desk, I did just that sitting down as he sat back in his previous position.

"Thanks, how ya doing old man?" I teased getting comfortable.

"Very well"

"How's the family, everyone alright" I asked politely.

"Yeah, we I get to see them the grandkids are shooting up, they make me feel old" I smiled in return.

"How are things round here, I've been watching the shows, I don't know what's going on behind the scenes" I asked rambling on.

"If that's your way of asking how Cena is then just say it, Emma" he chuckled, sometimes he could read me like a book.

"Alright" I sighed giving in "how is he?"

"Better than he was last year" he said causing me to become confused.

"What are talking about, did something happen?" I asked with a mixture of concern and confusion. I wasn't prepared for what he was about to say next.

"Unfortunately he got divorced from Elizabeth." he announced causing my face to drop in surprise.

"What?"

"Last year, about 2 or 3 months after you left to be precise, he went home to Tampa like normal and walked in on her and another guy" he said softly, I tried to digest this information but almost couldn't believe it especially since Randy hadn't said anything.

"She cheated on him?" I asked concluding the situation.

"Yes, apparently for some time before that too. I'm surprised you didn't know" I shook my head "he did keep it very private for a long time, the news only broke and leaked out the internet at the end of last year so the fans know"

"I tried to stay away from those sites since I retired" I said the sighed again "Oh man" I whispered just feeling so bad for him.

"I'm surprised Randy didn't tell you or someone anyone. I know you and John are not on speaking terms right now"

"Nah I haven't talked to him since" I said still in shock "Poor guy" I wasn't being selfish right and thinking all my Christmas's had come at once now he was divorced for all I know he could be involved with someone else, all I could think about was how I wasn't there for him while he was going through all this shit and what she did to him, he doesn't deserve to be treated in that way.

"Are you ok?" I heard Vince asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded sadly still digesting the information he just gave me about my former best friend. I looked up at him and decided to get on with what I was here for.

"Look, I'll be honest with ya, Vince I'm not sure why I'm here and I don't know what you're up to" I said, he chuckled lightening the mood once again.

"That's one quality I like about you Emma always to the point so the least I can do is be upfront with you" he said looking over some papers quickly then turning back to me.

"Seems fair"

"I have a proposition for you actually I have two" he started causing me to raise my eyebrows "First, I want you to be Special Guest General Manager in 2 weeks from tonight in Boston."

"You want me to come back?" I asked confirming I heard right.

"For one night only you get to be that Rattlesnake again" he chuckled. I studied his face a minute almost a look of encouragement and a look of desperation covered his features.

"You really want me to do this don't you"

"Of course I wouldn't of asked you if I didn't, you were one of the most popular Diva's of all time and still am, the fans would love if you returned even if for one night" he explained.

"You kinda caught me off guard" I shifted uncomfortably in my chair "I was not expecting that. I don't know if I can" I shook my head not sure.

"Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know if I could be HER again, I haven't been her in a long time now" I said sadly looking down to my lap.

"She'll always be apart of you, once you get out there in front of that crowd you'll fall right back into her shoes and remember what you really are" I nodded in agreement looking back up a him "you won't be Emma Williams, you'll be an Austin again, a foul mouth, beer drinking, middle finger gesturing ass kicking, Texas Rattlesnake" he rattled off the famous description Steve and I had.

"I do love that chick" I admitted.

"So do you think you could do all that for me?" he smiled "One more time. Steve's done it for me"

"I think I can manage that" I agreed without even thinking twice.

He laughed out a hearty laugh loudly.

"One more thing about that. It's not finalized but I was wondering if you could possibly wrestle one more match" I went to open my mouth he held his hands up "like I said noting is confirmed I'm still working the details out"

"Fine I'll do it" again I agreed without even thinking twice.

"Fantastic, with that sorted I have another proposition for you…I want you to come back" he said, now I was confused.

"You already asked me that"

"Full time" he then admitted.

"You mean to wrestle again? I agreed to the one match, look Vince I ret-" I started to argue thinking he respected my decision to hang up my boots.

"No, not to wrestle." I looked confused for about the millionth time that day "I'm offering you the position of Head Road Agent for the Diva's. Fit needs some help and the first name that came to mind was yours. Who better to help run the Divas division than a former Diva, a successful one that knows what she's talking about"

"You mean going on the road again?" I asked and he nodded, I had to think about the gym well I guess Rach could take care of that for me she does anyway, then there's the dog. I guess I'll be home a few days a week and my folks could look after him while I'm gone, there's not a reason why I shouldn't take this position, it's a hell of a opportunity.

"I talked to Steve on the phone about this and got his opinion whether or not I was wasting my time asking you. I know this is a lot to process Emma, you life has changed since you left here but so has the women's division and I want to make it better and stronger like it used to be, back to way it was in the attitude era just as you arrived here" he then explained.

"You asked his opinion? So he knew about this before I did" he nodded "What did he say? I bet he said I should do it"

"In so many words yes he did, however this is your decision" he then said I thought for a minute.

"Well if making the division stronger means I'm the one that has to the job then I guess you can't do it without me" I said confidently yet only playing.

"Fantastic. I have a contract for you to look over and get back to me"

"No need I'll sign it now"

He slide the contract over the table along with a pen. I flicked through it knowing it had the usual stuff I didn't even see what the salary was I didn't care as far as I knew I was doing this for fun and to help the business. When I was competing I was pretty smart with my money and saved apart from my house and my cars along with helping my folks out a bit I didn't over spend so I had enough to survive plus I have the gym which produces a nice, healthy profit. I signed on the dotted line and slide the contract back.

"Pleasure doing business with you and welcome back to the WWE" he said proudly.

"Thanks Vince"

"You're very welcome. You made my day, I'll send you some details out in the post and copy of this. I was thinking you could start on the week you become guest general manager, maybe that week just follow Fit around get some advice and how it works I know you're used to being on the other side as the talent so now you need to see how it works from the agents point of view then when you're ready you'll be in charge and report to me and Steph and sometimes Kevin depending on the storyline."

"Sounds good. I'll catch you later… I wanna go and say hi to everyone not to mention surprising a few people" I grinned almost evil, he chuckled at my expression. We said our goodbyes and I left his office knowing exactly where I was headed to next. I walked down the hall way towards the locker rooms and heard 2 very familiar voices talking.

I approached the door to see it was open and peaked my head round the corner.

"Man that flight was horrible, turbulence all the way back I was nearly sick" I heard Cody's voice, I looked round to see he was in the corner of the room unpacking his gear, he was a SmackDown superstar and must have been making an appearance tonight on RAW.

"Yeah they almost lost one of my bags. I had to nearly go and choke the guy out" Randy laughed. I saw he was to the right of Cody with his back to the door, I shook my head and stepped into the open doorway.

"Will you quit whining like a girl, Orton" I said crossing my arms over my chest. They both stopped at the sound of my voice and Randy turned round with one hell of a grin on his face, I saw his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Cody was also smiling brightly too at this unexpected visitor.

"Emma?" he asked almost not believing I was there, I nodded smiling.

"In the flesh" I said opening my arms.

He stepped forward and in a flash scooped me up into his arms lifting me up off the floor, I gripped onto his shoulders and buried my face in his neck just breathing in his scent.

He pulled away while putting me down on the floor again and looked at me with those intense blue eyes of his.

"You look good honey" he said looking me up and down.

"Thanks I feel good. I see you're just as ugly as you used to be" I laughed "Specially since you grew that" I reached up and rubbed his jaw where his beard was beginning to grow "Have a shave you scruffy bastard" I laughed. Usually Rand was clean shaven, keeping his hair short which still was and his face hair free but now he had a few weeks of stubble growing.

"Thought I'd try it, do ya like it?" he asked me.

I nodded in approval "Does suite you"

"Hey Emma, nice to see you" Cody then said approaching me giving me a small hug.

"You too Codes"

"I'm gonna leave you guys to catch up" he then said after we pulled away.

"You don't have to go on my account" I said feeling guilty. I didn't wanna push him out.

"That's alright. I gotta go catch Ted, he has one of my video games that he borrowed"

We bid our byes before he left the room, I turned back to Randall.

"He's still a kid at heart" I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah remember when we were his age" he smiled.

"Do I ever, he's such a sweetheart"

"He learned from the master" he said giving me his famous Orton smirk.

I gave him an unconvinced look.

"Whatever Viper boy" I laughed.

"I can't believe you're here" he then said a little more serious.

"Me neither actually, seems so surreal being back, I see not much has changed" I said looking around.

"Nah" he said "what brings you here anyway?"

"Well long story short, Vince called me asked me to come here tonight cause he wanted to see me and basically I'm going to be Special Guest General Manager in two weeks from tonight" I told him.

"No freaking way" he said shocked.

"Yeah, I'm coming back for a night with the possibility of wrestling one more time too"

"That's great news, Em"

"That's not all. He err offered a more permanent position. You're looking at the new Head Road Agent for the Divas" I said proudly.

"You mean you're coming back on the road?"

"Yep, the week I host RAW I'm just gonna be learning the ropes then I'll take over and help the division"

His mouth left wide open.

"That's awesome congratulations"

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited. I get to see how things work on the other side for a change instead of being on the talent side I'm on the agent's side." I shrugged.

"Well I'm very happy for you plus we'll get to hang out again" he said genuinely.

"Damn right" I smiled before asking him something "Why didn't you tell me about John, Randy?" I asked him my tone turning serious.

"Yeah that." he rubbed the back of his neck "I wanted to but he swore me to secrecy, it only came out at the end of last year, he managed to keep it under his hat for a long time before someone leaked out what happened. How did you find out?"

"Vince just told me. I don't read any of the gossip sites anymore incase he knocked her up or something. Part of me should be happy for obvious reasons but it's not I just feel sorry for him."

"I felt for him too. I had to pick up the pieces"

"How is he and I mean really how is he?"

"He's doing good, time has been a good healer. He's been back to his old self for a few months now. Divorce was done pretty quickly, with the fact she committed adultery she didn't have any arguments and with there being no kids involved plus he made her sign a prenup when they were married so things got sped along, it was all over by the time the whole Nexus storyline started, he used his personal emotion to get through that." I nodded "Between you and me after it happened he was heartbroken but to me he also look a little….relieved."

"Relieved? You mean like he wanted out and this was an excuse to get out" I asked.

"I guess so"

"I don't expect anything from him now he's single. He made it pretty clear he didn't love me and I'm ok with that" I shrugged.

"Are you over him?"

"I think I am, I guess I am. I made my peace with it and maybe I can see him tonight and build some bridges put the whole thing behind us and who knows maybe we could be friends again like we used to be" I smiled.

"I'm sure he'd like that"

"Anyway never mind Cena, how are my girls doing?" I then asked lightening the mood and changing the subject.

He smiled brightly at the mention of them.

"Good. Al's getting bigger and bigger every time I go home I can't believe she's nearly 3"

"Seems like 2 minutes since she was born" I said making small talk between us.

"Time flies, she's growing up so fast"

"You guys gonna have any more little Orton's?"

"I'm not sure, we haven't really talked about it, I wouldn't mind having another baby but it's not entirely my decision. Sam would be the one raising them along with Alanna, running the house and the dog too while I'm on the road"

"Yeah, she has enough going on as it is. Imagine more Orton's running around that would be a disaster to all humanity" I joked causing him to poke me.

"Hey! Stop insulting my imaginary offspring" he chuckled along with me.

"It's the offspring I feel sorry for and Sammie" I joked while we both laughed.

We chatted and for some strange reason he told me about his lovely wife had been up to at the Hall of Fame party last year.

"After you ran out Liz started running her mouth about you so Sam stood up for you, getting all in her face"

I raised my eyebrows in shock "Really?"

"Yep, I gotta tell ya, I've never seen her that feisty" his eyes twinkled while he thought about his wife.

"Maybe she spent too much time with me, I became a bad influence on her"

"You default rubbed off on her, I saw a little fire in her that I used to see in you" he said causing me to frown.

"Not anymore that fire has gone out" I said sadly.

"I don't believe that" he said I decided to ignore his comment.

"Go Sammie! And how come I'm only hearing about this now?" I laughed proudly that she defended me like that.

Randy was about to reply when the door opened…

"Hey guys do you-" I heard a familiar start to say then stop, my smile dropped off my face and I slowly turned round coming face to face with the man I once called my best friend John Felix Anthony Cena. He was stood near the open door around 10 feet away from me dressed in his usual jean shorts, sneakers and a grey t-shirt, no cap on his head. His mouth and eyes wide open in shock as he stared at me. My heart was racing so much I though it was gonna leap out of my chest, I knew this moment was coming sooner or later I just didn't realise it would have been sooner rather than later.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other feeling incredibly uncomfortable as I looked from him to the floor.

After what felt like a lifetime, Randy cleared his throat "I better leave you two to talk" he said before standing next to me.

Childishly, I tugged on his arm and looked up at him with the cutest face I had "Don't leave me"

"You guys need to talk" he said before squeezing my shoulder reassuring, I watched as he went to John and patted him on the back before leaving us alone.

I again looked down the floor as we stood in a very awkward silence.

"If you've got something to say then just say it so I can get out of here" I said not looking at him. When all I got was silence I shook my head slightly "I think it's best I just go" I said beginning to take steps towards him as he was just in front of my only escape route, I had no choice so I brushed past him still not bringing myself to look at him. As I was level with him surprisingly I felt him gently grab my wrist wrapping his long fingers round me, which stopped me from walking.

"Don't go" he whispered. I finally turned my head and looked at him in the eye for the first time in over a year. "So you can look at me"

"I got plenty of reasons not to, so why the hell should I? You made it perfectly clear…" I trailed off not even wanting to finish my sentence, I looked down again swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of my throat. He let go of my wrist and I took a step forward towards the door until I was interrupted by is voice.

"Emma" his voice was go soft. When I didn't look at him again "please Shorty"

I spun round on my heels and gritted my teeth at his nerve.

"Don't you dare call me that! You've got no right" I said angrily shaking my head trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just wanna talk I understand if you don't want to" he said pleading with me, I didn't realise I still felt this angry I thought I was over things.

"I think we better since I'm gonna be sticking around for a while" I said deciding to hear him out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming back in 2 weeks as the Guest GM and then Vince wants me to be Head Road Agent for the Divas" I said carefully.

"That's awesome" he said a twitch of a smile came over his lips.

"So maybe it's wise to build some bridges" I then said. He nodded in agreement.

"Look.." he started clearing his throat taking a step towards me "first of all I wanna tell you that…I got divorced"

"I know. Vince told me" I replied softly.

"Oh" he make an O shape with his mouth.

"I'm sorry" I said actually sympathetically.

"That's ok. The more time goes on the more I realised it was for the best" I scrunched my face up in confusion, maybe this is what Randy was talking about. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue "Truth is you were right about her…. about everything"

"Like is said.. I'm sorry" I repeated not knowing what else to say to comfort him. "What happened to us huh? We used to able to talk about anything, now we can barely look each other in the eye" is aid looking on the floor again.

"Weird how things change, huh?" I nodded "Also…" he trailed "I'm so sorry Em." I looked at his eyes and he genuinely looked sorry, if anything I'm sure I saw tears in his eyes "For everything. For what I said. For what I've done to you or what I haven't done"

"I'm sorry too. I said some pretty uncharacteristic things to you that night and I wish I hadn't" I said guiltily and genuinely sorry for my harsh words. "What haven't you done?" I continued confused to what he was talking about.

"What I haven't done is tell you something I should of a long time ago..something you told me that was extremely important and I didn't reply" he said before taking a deep breathe and rubbing a hand over his short scalp "it's always been you Em" he smiled, I studied his face for a second, was he saying what I thought he was? Was he confessing.. "You've always been that one person who liked me for who I was who was there for me and actually cared for me like no one else. The one that always made me smile or laugh when I was down" he confessed "What I'm trying to say is.." I waited while he gained some composure "I love you too"

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He stepped forward again so he were now inches apart.

"You told me you loved me that night and I didn't tell you back even though I should of" he looked down ashamed "I'm in love with you beautiful" he whispered looking up at me then reaching a hand up and brushing my hair from my face gently. I leaned into his touch "I guess I always have been. I was just blind to see what I had staring me in the face" he said quietly.

I've waited a long time to hear those words leave his lips and all I could think about was getting him back once and for all.

"John, I'm so sorry" I shook my head looking up into his eyes.

"All is forgiven" he whispered still stroking my face.

"No, you don't understand" I said seriously. My placed my hands behind my back and quietly slipped the ring I had on my right hand to my left ring finger. I then pulled out of his touch by stepping back a step and raised my left hand cautiously "I'm sorry…. I'm engaged" I confessed.

His face dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh congratulations" he said trying to hide his disappointment by being gracious "the guy doesn't know how lucky he is"

I couldn't keep it up anymore I started smirking then placed my hand back down by my side. I then began giggling while he looked confused then he clicked on what I'd done.

"You're just messing with me aren't ya?" he asked hoping I was.

"Yeah. Now you know what it feels like" I said in a smartass way.

"You really had me there for second" he blew out a deep breathe holding a hand to his chest "Nice to see you still have that sense of humour"

"Good to see you fall for everything I say still" I said like things were back to normal between us.

"It's good to see you smiling" he said seriously.

"It's good to see you period" I confessed.

He reached out and took hold of my hand, he looked down and smiled back up at me when he realised he what I wearing on my wrist.

"So you got my gifts?"

"Yeah. I never take it off and I didn't thank you for them"

"No need to thank me" he said and pulled me into him so our bodies were pressed right up against each other he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck burying my face in his neck and breathing in his familiar scent a scent I missed so much.

**John**

I still couldn't believe she was here, I couldn't believe I was holding her in my arms again.

We fit together so well like to puzzle pieces, she always suited me and I suite her.

I buried my face in her hair and taking a deep breathe smelling her familiar coconut conditioner I know she uses and the fruity scent of her perfume was driving me insane, all these memories flooding back to me and for the first time in a while I felt truly content because she was back in my life. She always made me feel this way.

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"I missed you too more than you know" she whispered back before sighing deeply probably with relief.

We pulled away and I took her hands in mine again briefly before leaning up with my right hand and stroking her cheek gently.

"You are so beautiful" I said quietly like it was for her ears only. I always thought she was drop dead gorgeous, I was not blind that way. She smiled weakly and looked down almost embarrassed I called her that. I cupped her cheek and brought her head up to look at me. "Since when do you get embarrassed?" she shrugged her shoulder.

"Never… just overwhelmed" she said.

"You know there's something you're supposed to do when you're in love with someone" a wicked grin spread across my face.

"Care to explain" she played along.

"Something I should of done a long time ago" I said meaning every word.

"Oh and what's that?" she said.

"This" I leaned my head forward and gently pressed my lips on hers in one sweet soft kiss, I then pulled back and pulled her whole body towards mine so were pressed up against each other once again in a sweet embrace. My arms were wrapped securely round her waist a metaphor for not wanting to let her go ever again. Her arms slide up my arms and shoulders before they settled my neck, her hands pressed to the back of my neck. I then smirked before pressing my lips against hers again this time with a little more pressure. My eyes closed and she responded by moving her sweet soft lips against mine and her hands ran across my shaven scalp. I gave her all the love and passion she deserved. I don't wanna push it so I resisted with the tongue. Our lips moved together in sync for a few minutes and I was about to run out of breath I gave her one last peck before pulling away. I smiled at my handy work, her eyes fluttered open and looked straight into mine, her lips were pink and swollen yet they were turned up into a smile and her cheeks were a little blushed. I leaned my head forward and let my forehead rest against hers, our arms still firmly locked round each other.

"I love you so much, Emma Austin" I whispered.

"I love you too, Dimples" she said and I had to chuckle, she hadn't called me that in years.

"I've waited a year to hear you say that and to do that" I confessed.

"I've waited much longer"

"Alright you win" I laughed and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go say hi to the girls before the show starts" I groaned and she giggled at my reaction.

"Can you not just stay here a little longer" I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry" she gently kissed my nose "you've got a match to get ready for plus you share this locker room it would inconsiderate to the other guys"

"Ok, you free for dinner after the show"

"You bet your cute ass I am" she giggled pulling out of my arms.

"I'll find you in a half hour" I said.

"Ok" she said then walking to the door, I bite my lip as I watched her walk.

She walked out and I stood there grinning like an idiot not believing that after all this time and thinking I wouldn't never see her again that she was finally mine.


	4. Overwhelmed

**Huge thanks to SallyyMali, Hitsugaya Aiko, Jacqualeen (thank you for your kind words), loonietune, takerz-mari, thinkb4uact, hotpocketbandit, Randy4rkocenahardy, ArokLynne, 1222mercedes1222 and dreamin'BIG.**

**I love reading what you think and some of them make me laugh!**

**This one isn't great in my opinion but just a filler, I wasn't gonna put it in then decided to and it's just a short one. Sorry it's been a while but some good stuff is coming up real soon like Emma's return to RAW.**

**As always I own nothing WWE related just Emma and the concept.**

**enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - <strong>**Overwhelmed**

**Emma**

I shook my head laughing as I closed the locker room door behind me, it clicked into place and I began to stroll down the hallway, my heels clicking as I walked. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and decided to call a certain someone to give him a piece of my mind. I tapped the screen a few times and held the phone my ear as it began to ring.

After a few rings he finally answered..

"Hello" his raspy voice said down the receiver.

"I hate you" I simply said causing him to chuckle.

"Well I love you too, kiddo" he replied laughing still at my tone "what's with the hostility?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play all innocent with me Steve" I said not too pleased.

I heard him sigh "Look, I didn't tell you cause he asked me not too, Vince asked my advice and I gave it to him. He wanted to know whether he was wasting his and your time by dragging your ass to Houston to ask you" he explained knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"You could of at least given a heads up" I said in a softer voice.

"And ruin the surprise" I could tell he was grinning down the phone.

"I thought blood was suppose thicker than water" I came back with.

"Nothing to do with family kid, just business" he told me causing me to silently roll my eyes "you should be flattered"

"Why the hell would I be flattered?" I asked annoyed again.

"Vince told me your name was the first on his list" he said causing me to take a deep breathe to calm down.

"He had back up in case I said no" I then asked.

"Yeah, he thinks you can do this Em and do I. It wouldn't hurt those girls to have someone like you guide them" he said genuinely.

"I guess you're right" I said "Sorry I blew up on ya"

"You're forgiven" he replied "Where are ya?"

"I'm at RAW now" I said as I turned a corner.

"Oh yeah seen John yet?" he said grinning probably.

"Yes, not like that's any of your business"

"Come on Em"

"Fine" I huffed "We talked and put all the shit behind us"

"And..."

"And he told me...he ermm..loved me" I said softly.

"Ha ha well done kid. I knew the boy had it in him" he laughed.

"Well don't start picking out china patterns yet, I still got a lot to talk to him about" I said a little serious.

"I'm happy for ya Ems."

"Thanks" I smiled even though he couldn't see "What's up with you anyway, how's Tough Enough going?" I asked now nearing my destination.

"Good. Just taking a short break after working these kids hard"

"Well if you are as hard on them as you were on me they'll be the best in a few years time" I joked yet having some truth to the statement.

"That was for your own good remember"

"Yeah" I said huffed "Look, bro I gotta go" I then said as I arrived at my destination.

"Ok, I'll see you soon when I come out for the Finale" he said causing me to smile, by then I should be comfortably in this new role.

"Great, take care and I do actually love you not hate you" I then said reassuring him.

"I know" he replied "And Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Use protection"

"Steveo!" I yelled horrified he said that.

"Just kidding, bye kid"

"Bye ass" I said laughing and hung up.

I slide my phone back into my pocket still horrified by my brother's words, I knocked lightly on the door. I heard a familiar voice yell 'come in' and pushed the handle down and slowly opened the door popping my head round it.

"Got room for one more" I said coming into the room. I saw Michelle, Layla, Natalie aka Natalya and Barbie aka Kelly Kelly all chatting away and what I recognised to be April Jeanette Mendez aka AJ Lee and Celeste Bonin aka Kaitlyn from NXT sitting on bench talking to each other.

"Oh my god!" Nattie squealed before running over to me and scooping me up for a huge hug.

"Hey" I chuckled as the rest came over.

"What are doing here?" she asked as he pulled away to look at me.

"Just some business to take care of which I'm sure you'll find out about later" I winked.

I hugged Michelle, Layla and Barbie before turning my attention to the rookies.

"Hi guys I'm..." I started to say holding out my hand.

"Emma Austin, I know so know who you are you are a total legend around here" AJ said excited grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Thanks nice to meet you" I smiled politely at her eagerness.

"The honour is all mine Emma.. do you mind if I call you Emma?" she blabbered.

"Don't mind her, nice to meet you I'm Celeste but please call me Kaitlyn" Kaitlyn said gently shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you both, I saw you on NXT and congratulations on winning I can see something in both of you" I told them honestly, with the right guidance they could go far.

"Thanks"

"Where is everybody?" I asked looking around.

"Not all arrived yet, problems with their luggage or something" Michelle said in her southern accent rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah Randy said something about that" I said just as I heard the door open and close again.

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my neck and I smelt a familiar smell of her spicy perfume.

"Look who decided to show her face around here again" she said behind me.

"Hey to you too Mel" I said turning round and hugging Melina properly.

"It is so nice to see you, I missed your sorry red neck ass" I laughed as I pulled away "What are doing here anyway? I mean I know you're from this neck of the woods.."

"Just business" I simply said not giving anything away yet, yeah I had told Randy and John but that was it for now, everyone else would find out later.

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later" I mouthed.

She winked and mouthed back "Ok"

"So you didn't come back just to see me?" she then asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry but nope"

"Take notes ladies this girl right here has kicked more ass mostly in this room than any other Diva in history, you are in the presence of pure greatness" Mel announced to the rookies.

"Will you shut up" I said to her and she looked at me innocently.

"Come on don't be shy, you really are"

I shook my head embarrassed.

"We should totally go out tonight. Both rosters are here so why not have a night out, paint Houston red diva style" Barbie spoke up.

"Oh I can't... sorry girls I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that" I said guiltily.

"Oh yeah and why not" Barb raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I ermm have a date" I said slowly.

"With who?" Mel eyed me and I looked at her silently telling her.

"I can't say just yet there's some things to iron out first, it's a little up in the air"

"That's cool. Go get 'em honey" Mel winked at me nudging me with her elbow knowing fine well who I was talking about.

I chatted to them some more just catching as the other Diva's arrived, hugs and pleasantries were exchanged while I caught up with them all. Every single of them of them from both rosters were here so it was the perfect opportunity to catch up.

I looked at the time to see 30 minutes had passed and John would be wondering where I was so I made my excuses and left heading back down the hallway to the locker room I was previously in. As I walked I finally had time to reflect on that kiss, it was everything I imagined it would be and more, I kept thinking and probably was smiling to myself like and idiot and I reached the door. I stood for a second and thought about his hands on my body, his lips touching mine and how we fit so perfectly together...I even thought about...

"There you are" my thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and John stuck his head out the door grinning like an idiot.

I just smiled and he held the door open so I could enter, I walked in and saw the room was still empty, I burrowed my eyebrows wondering where the other guys were, I wouldn't of minded catching up with Randy more.

I heard the door click behind me and I spun round to come face to face with a very gorgeous man. My heart was racing at the site of him, he's perfect in every way to me.

"Hey" he whispered huskily sending a tingle down my spine, he inched closer to me and placed those large hands on my hips. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were sparkling, the shade of the blue had turned from bright blue to a darker shade. Did I do that to him?

"Hey" I answered pretending not to be totally captivated by him. I placed my hands on his bugling biceps before he closed the gap and pulled me closer to him.

"So did you catch up with the girls?" he asked softly our faces dangerously close.

"Hhhmmmm" I mumbled as he inched his face even closer.

"Good, now I got you all to myself" he said before closing the gap completely and brushing his lips against mine gently. He pulled away and let go of my waist to hold my hands in his. "Come on" he urged me to go.

"Where we going?" I asked as began to walk backwards pulling me with him.

"Now you've caught up with the girls I have some other guys I want you to meet" he said, I raised an eyebrow, I know everyone who could he want me to meet.

"Talk about having me to yourself" I laughed before he pulled me out the door and down the hall.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway while receiving some looks. We started chatting about work mostly and about Sunday at Extreme Rules where John would be in Triple Threat Steel Cage match for the gold.

"Do you know if you're going over yet?" I asked him as we walked.

"Not yet. They haven't told me" he answered honestly.

"Ahh the old waiting till the last second thing" I giggled.

"Yeah" he sighed "I really wish you could be there" he said looking at me.

"Me too but I got some things at home I gotta take care of" I said and he nodded in understanding.

"I know babe. You could of come home with me" he said. Extreme Rules was in Tampa, Florida where John's home was.

"I'm very sorry" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"I forgive you" he pinched my cheek gently with his free hand. Things seemed to be back to normal they way we were before but ...better.

We arrived at another locker room door and John knocked with his free hand before we heard a come in on the other side. He opened the door and gently pulled me into the room with him.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet" John said as I was pulled in further. There I saw what I recognised as Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel and Sheamus their real names of Stu, Paul and Stephen respectively. I knew Stephen but never meet the other two as NXT started as I left the company.

They came into view and Ste automatically smiled at me.

"My God, look who the cat dragged in" he joked in his thick Irish accent which I think is adorable before coming over to me and scooping me up in a huge hug, my hand being pulled away from John's.

"Jee Nice to see you too Ste" I giggled as he let me go and placed me back on the floor.

"Great to see yeh Emma"

"You too" I straightened up and looked at the other two men in the room, John stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Stu, Paul I'd like you to meet a very special person to em and a lot of other folks around here; Emma Austin" he introduced me to the guys.

"Hey guys nice to finally meet you" I shook both of there hands.

"Pleasure is all mine Emma" Stu said charmingly in that bold British accent.

"Nice to finally meet you too" Paul said politely in to which I smiled.

"Where's Zeek and Heath?" John asked referring to the other members of their group 'The Corre'.

"No idea" Stu shrugged.

We chatted for a while and Stu and Paul told me about their experience of meeting my brother a couple of weeks back at Wrestlemania 27. We laughed and joked before John and I left to find Randall and tell him the good news as I know he'll be dying to know what happened. On the way I caught up with some more of the guys like Mike aka The Miz, Adam and Jay aka Edge and Christian, Rey and Phil aka CM Punk.

I was actually really overwhelmed that everyone was so pleased to see me.

"You ok?" I heard John ask me softly as we walked back to his locker room. I had my head down and was pretty quiet as we walked, my hand firmly gripping on to his. He could always tell when something was bothering me.

"Yeah... I am now" I smiled up at him as we reached the door. I finally had everything I ever wanted.


	5. Never Be The Same Again

**Hi all**

**First of all I wanna say long time no see... I know and I'm sorry it must have been at least year since I updated!**

**Things have been pretty hectic, I went on holiday last year and I moved house along with other things but I finally had time to write again and I promise more updates.**

**This chapter has taken about 2 weeks to write because I wanted it to be perfect. **

**Thank you all for your support so far.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Never Be The Same Again<strong>

**Emma**

"He's a cutie" John chuckled at the picture of Charlie I was showing him on my phone from across the table.

The show was said and done and we were now out on our date at a small restaurant in Houston waiting for our food to come. Luckily we were sat at a table in the back so not to attract attention and so far so good.

I had now clipped my hair up out of my face with a clip I kept in my purse.

"I know. He's only 6 months old" I beamed proudly placing my phone back in my purse that was laying on the table. "How's Lu?" I asked about his dog then regretted it quickly when I saw the hurt look on his face.

"She took him" he said sadly looking down and fiddling with the napkin on the table.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry" I apologised for upsetting him which was not my intentions.

"It's ok, you didn't know, I do miss the guy though" he smiled weakly.

Our food arrived and we continued to talk while eating.

"So come on tell me what happened" I said as I tucked into my food. I wanted to hear the full story from him.

He shrugged a shoulder then signed deeply, I know it must hurt him to relive the pain but if I needed to know.

"We'd been arguing surprisingly" he said actually smiling a little "over the phone about the house. I felt guilty for yelling and upsetting her so I actually took a rare day off to show her how much she meant to me. I went home to surprise her turns out I was the one who got a surprise. Arrived home, yelled around the place to check anyone was home heard nothing so I figured she was out, dragged my bags to the bedroom. I heard noises coming from one the guest rooms, I walked over there opened the door and there she was...my loving wife screwing some other guy who I later found out she was fucking for months."

I was starting to get a little angry at the hurt and pain in his eyes, I owe this bitch one hell of an ass whopping after all I warned her the day after their wedding that if she hurt him then her ass was mine.

"I couldn't believe my eyes, of course she tried to explain with the whole this isn't what it looks like bullshit. I saw red and calmly asked the asshole to leave while I talked to Liz. She had the nerve to blame me, she was fucking some other guy and she had the goddamn nerve to put all the blame on me.

I told her to get her shit and get out of my house..and my life. I started doubting myself as a husband..that maybe I was a crappy one and it was my fault" he said sadly.

"I don't believe that for a second" I shook my head.

"She err said since you left that I'd changed... that I wasn't fully committed to our marriage and honestly I wasn't Em, I missed you too much.. I just gave up." I smiled weakly. "I drove her into someone else's bed because I was in love with you"

"That's no excuse for what she did" I defended him.

"I give her everything she ever wanted, a nice house, money, love and she..." he trailed off being able to finish that sentence. I reached over the table and gently took his hand in mine silently telling him to take his time. "..broke my heart" he continued "maybe she was right... maybe it was my fault"

"Or mine"

"No, this was no way your fault. I wouldn't do that to her though, I wouldn't go behind her back like that" he told me.

"I know"

"I got what I deserved"

"No you did not." I said sternly "John listen to me" he looked at me "No matter what you guys were going through she had no reason to go and find another guy to sleep with for months"

"Doesn't matter now" he stroked his thumb over the back of my hand softly "you're here" he smiled and looked into my eyes..the way he looked at me sent a tingle down my spine, he had a mixture of love and desire sparkling in those bright blue eyes. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"I'm not going anywhere" I croaked out and he smiled again.

We chatted for a while catching up. The subject of work was risen, about the show and the draft and also when John had challenged The Rock to a match at next year's Wrestlemania in Miami. I talked about the opening the gym and even a little about Chris then the subject of family came up..

"So I haven't seen a picture of the new addition to the Cena bunch yet" I said talking about the arrival of his niece Shelby that his brother Matt and his wife had back in November. He smiled proudly before pulling out a photograph from his wallet then handing it to me, I took hold of the picture.

"I use a good old fashioned photo, I keep it in my wallet to I can see her everytime I open it"

"She's beautiful." I gushed at the little one "She looks so much like Matt, she has that distinctive Cena look" I said looking at him, he smiled "That means she's going to be even more beautiful when she grows up"

"I was hoping she was gonna look more like her mom" he joked.

"So you're Uncle John now" I teased causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah I love it" he said as I handed the photo back slipping it back into his wallet.

"Look I need to talk to you about Steveo. He did behave himself when he came back didn't he? Because when he told me he was coming back for Tough Enough, Raw then Mania I warned him to leave you alone" I asked him hoping my big bro didn't hurt John after I told him what happened between us last year.

"Yeah he was cool about it all, he said what happened was between me and you and none of his business. Believe me I wouldn't want to mess with him"

"Good cause it **wasn't** any of his business, I know how protective he is of me and I didn't want him to kiss your ass" I smiled.

"I know. I respect that he loves you and just doing his job as a brother"

"Sometimes he goes overboard" I rolled my eyes "So do anything for your birthday or is that a dumb question?"

"Nah we had a show then just the usual going out for a few cold ones"

"Sounds perfect"

"Would of been if you were there" he flirted , I raised my eyebrows.

"You're gonna have to stop talking like that" I blushed glancing down.

"Why?"

"Cause I might have to reward you" I flirted back and he groaned shifting in his seat.

"I look forward to that" he winked then sipped on his beer. "What you got in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see" I fluttered my eyelids and he chuckled "Happy belated Birthday Sweetie" I said blowing him a kiss from across the table.

**John**

After we were finishing eating it was getting pretty late in the evening so we decided to to head back to the hotel luckily the company had booked Em into the same hotel the rest of the WWE were staying at, plus our rooms were on the same floor.

"So weird being back even though I wasn't performing or anything yet part of me just feels back were I belong, right at home" Em said as we walked along the hallway of our floor her arm linked with mine. "When I left I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, I had so much pressure being Steve's sister then when it was all over I felt lost"

"You miss it?" I asked soon regretting it already knowing the answer.

"Every single day. The business was not all I left behind that day" she said quietly looking up at me, I returned her smile knowing she was talking about yours truly.

We walked till I stopped at my hotel room door, I turned round so we were face to face and I took her right hand in mine the other hand clutching her purse.

"You mean me right?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course you"

"Good" I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Stay with me" I whispered after parting our lips.

"Ok but I have a room and my stuff is there"

"All taken care of" she gave me a confused look "I called the hotel when you were in the bathroom and cancelled your room and had your stuff transferred to my room"

She raised an eyebrow "You certainly do not waste any time and how did you know I'd say yes to staying with you"

"Cause I'm cute" I winked then lifting the hand that was in mine up and gently pressing my lips against her skin. I then reached into my pocket with my free hand and grabbed the keycard then slid it into the slot until the light turned green indicating we could enter, I pulled the handle down and pushed the door open still holding onto Em's hand.

I stood by the door and gently guided her into the room letting her go first, our hands releasing. She walked in while I followed closely behind.

"Just like old times huh?" she giggled placing her purse on the nightstand and I closed the door behind me. I took a second to just take in the sight in front of me.

Only the moonlight from the window filled the room. The light shining in only made her look even more beautiful.

I was finding it hard to believe she was here and back in my life again.

My eyes travelled down her back to her ass and then to her long legs, those jeans hugged her in all the right places.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she spun round and smiled.

"You ok?"

"Oh yeah" I said almost Macho Man style, I couldn't wait any longer I took a few steps forward till she was close enough, I took her hand again and gently pulled her forward into my arms which I wrapped around her waist while hers slid up my forearms then to my biceps before landing on my shoulders.

"So what..." she started to say till I interrupted her by planting my lips softly onto hers. I smiled against her lips when I heard her groan. I applied a little more pressure making the kiss become more deeper and passionate, her hands slid from my shoulders up my neck to the back of my head as we kissed, I felt her fingertips running through my short hair. I pulled her even closer to me our bodies pressed up against each others. The scent of her fruity perfume was driving me wild. I ran my tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission to enter she let me in and our tongues tangled playing with each other's, I could still taste the beer she had with dinner, she tasted so delicious and sweet. A low groan escaped from her throat.

She pulled away after a few minutes her lips leaving mine, to retrieve some air still in each other's arms. I looked at her carefully breathing heavily, her mouth gaped open and her cheeks a light shade of pink like the first time I kissed her earlier tonight, I grinned proudly at my handy work.

"God, I love you" I said meaning every word. She pulled me back close so our faces were inches apart.

"Show me" she whispered, my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard right, she smiled.

"Make love to me, John" she said seriously.

I wasn't sure, I didn't want us to rush into anything on our first night together. I didn't want to push her into something she might be uncomfortable with, I would of happily waited forever for her.

However the look she was giving me right now is telling me otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded "I've waited so long...why don't you want to?"

"Baby, you have no idea how much I want you" I told her.

She smiled again then kissed me one more time, her lips brushing mine softly before they hovered over my left ear.

"Go slow" she seductively whispered, I felt her breathe on my ear. I closed my eyes feeling a stirring going on downstairs and we hadn't even done anything yet.

She brushed my ear once before returning to my lips once again.

We stopped kissing and I reluctantly let go of her, she stood and looked at me waiting for me to proceed her eyes saying undress me.

I gulped suddenly nervous, this was my best friend in the whole world which still didn't mean I was never attracted to her cause I was, I just never thought this moment would ever come.

My curiosity of what was under those clothes got the better of me, my heart beating rapidly, my breathing ragged, she smiled which made me feel right at ease.

She watched me intently as I reached up and gently took hold of the clip holding up her hair, I pulled on the metal gently till it was out her hair and watched her now shorter locks pool down to her shoulders in a slight wave.

I smirked then tossed the clip to the floor, I reached out and ran my fingers through her soft silky golden hair then I moved them skimming her shoulder to her collarbone to where the buttons on her shirt began, I settled them between the two sides of the fabric then with ease I used them to pop open the first button, I worked my way down popping each one as I went till every one had been opened. My eyes then shifted up to meet hers, edging me to continue.

Both my hands held onto either side of the material back at the first button, I slowly pulled the shirt over her shoulders down her back and arms till it completely left her body, I threw it behind me on the floor and quickly averted my eyes back to her.

My breathe was took away at the beautiful sight in front of me, stood in a very sexy black lace bra, her lightly tanned skin looked so soft and smooth. I know she acts the way she does but man she is all woman.

I could not wait to touch her again so that's exactly what I did, I took her in my arms again and kissed her hard running my hands along the small of her back along the top of her jeans where her belt was. Her hands running slowly down my sides to the hem of my t-shirt.

She pulled on the cotton material then began to lift the shirt up, we parted lips for a split second so she could pull it all the way up my body and over my head before discarding it to the floor beside us leaving me bare. She stepped back half a step and studied my body like I had done to earlier. She bit on her bottom lip admiring me as her eyes travelled up my stomach to my pecs finally settling on my eyes.

She stepped back in front of me and placed her hands on my abdomen just above my belt and shorts, she then slowly ran her soft hands up the length of my body starting at my stomach to my pecs and up to my shoulders, I could feel the cool metal of her ring on her right hand and her charm bracelet skimmed my skin. She still was biting her lip while making a satisfied groan when her hands reached my neck she took hold of the chain of my dogtags and gently lifted them over my neck and placed them on the floor, where she stood back up her hands retuned to my shoulders she proceeded by running them down the length of my back and gave me a slight tap on my ass, I chuckled then her hands ran up my back again and across my broad shoulders she finally decided to run them down the length of my arms till they reached my hands, she held onto them. I let go of one and swept her hair back over one of her shoulders so I could lean forward and start placing kisses on her neck, she giggled and held onto my head as I continued gently pressing my lips against her silky soft skin, I could feel her skin heating up with every kiss, I arrived where her neck meets her shoulder and continued along her shoulder. My lips grazing over her delicate skin with every touch.

I know she said go slow but I couldn't take anymore so I wrapped my arms around her frame once again hers returning around my neck and our lips met in another passionate embrace. I began to walk forward making her walk backwards guiding her towards the bed, we stopped as soon as her legs his the bed.

My arm released from her waist at the same time my lips parted from hers, she smiled lovingly in which I returned I gently guided her to sit down on the bed and knelt down and took off her boots one at a time, my eyes went travelling once again starting at her face to her heaving chest, down to her tight stomach then finally to her belt buckle, I reached out and and unbuckled the leather strap till it was loose then I popped open the button on her jeans and slid the zip down, she read my mind and stood up again. I ran my hands up to her hips inside her jeans and began to run them vertically over her hips and her apple shaped ass taking the denim with me, I bent down the rest of the way and removed them them from her legs and feet completely tossing them to the floor.

I stood back up and took in the sight which started more trouser movement when I looked at her in black panties matching her bra.

"My God, you're one sexy lady, Shorty" I whispered huskily running my eyes all over her taking in every inch of her body, she giggled turning me on even more then reached out to and grabbed my belt buckle pulling me slightly forward, she copied my actions by undoing my belt, popping open the button then the zip. She placed her hands either side gripping onto the denim before pulling my jean shorts down my legs to a pool at my ankles. I slipped off my sneakers then I stepped out of my shorts leaving me in just my black boxers which were becoming more constrictive by the second.

I let out a growl from deep in my throat and suddenly pounced forward grabbing her and lifting her up, she squealed at my sudden action then giggled, I sat her down on the end of the bed and knelt down on the floor, I took her hold of her right foot and placed a single kiss on her toes then a higher one on her ankle, I gently made my way up her bare leg past her knee to her silky thigh, I slowed down as I travelled further in wanting to tease her, I know I succeeded when I heard her moan as I neared her middle. I could now seeing what I was doing to her due to the dampness that had formed on her underwear, I smirked in satisfaction before I placed a kiss over her still covered wet area. I copied my actions on her left leg gently kissing over the faint scar on her calf form her injury years back. When I was done I started planting kisses over her belly, navel and up to her toned stomach, I reached to her ribs under her bra..I loved how she was letting me take control.

I pulled her up gently by the arm so she was sitting up again, her cheeks had become flushed with a smile plastered on her beautiful face. Her eyes full of passion and heat.

I knelt to the floor again and reached round to her back with one hand and quickly unsnapped the clasp on her bra, it became undone and I couldn't wait to see what was underneath. I took hold of one of the straps and pulled the lace material down till the whole garment was no longer on her body, I pulled it off completely from her arms and basked at the perfect chest in front of my eyes.

"Like what you see?" she asked, I chuckled and titled my head before looking into her eyes.

"Oh Hell Yeah" I said copying her one of her brother's catchphrases.

My hands returned to her skin running down her ribs till they reached the top of her panties, each one of my hands held onto the elastic, she worked with me and raised her ass up so I could pull her panties down, she sat back down on the bed and I pulled them completely off her legs throwing them behind me with the rest of our clothes.

My eyes travelled back up her legs, I smirked again looking at the heart of her glistening with her essence.

She reached out making me stand up and grabbed my boxers pulling them down my legs freeing my swollen self from it's cotton prison, I stepped out of the them then crawled up her body causing her to lie down on the coolness of the bed. I shifted her further up till her head laid on the pillow. I hovered over her our face close holding my weight on my arms, I looked deep into her loved fill eyes for any last minute doubt and I saw none.

"I want you" she breathed, I silently placed my lips back over hers and kissed her deeply her hands ran over the back of my shoulders and through my hair while mine wandered down her sides, I left my right hand resting on her hip while my left kept on travelling south wanting to explore more of her, it reached it's destination between her legs, she automatically parted her thighs for me then I slowly slid 2 digits into her core, her lips pulled slightly off mine and she gasped against my lips. I began slowly pumping my fingers in and out of her, her back arched and she panted while she called out with every movement her eyes closed.

I continued on to pleasure her till I felt her walls tighten and the warmth of her sweet honey cover my fingers as she orgasmed.

She opened her eyes and smiled trying to catch her breathe, she watched me as I placed my honey covered fingers in my mouth and tasted her sweetness, her eyes widened at my actions yet she suddenly pulled me closer for another kiss so she could taste herself on my lips, our tongues tangled and she moaned at the taste.

My lips ripped from hers cause I wanted explore her whole body, they soon travelled down her neck to her collarbone where I got one hell of a response then I remember Orton telling me that was one of her sensitive spots and I must of hit it right, I paid a little attention to that spot getting the reaction I wanted. I worked down to the valley between her breasts then I moved and took one of her nipples in mouth, my tongue playing with the nub sucking and nibbling the flesh.

"Oh God" she gasped gripping onto the sheets of the bed balling them up in her fists. When I was done with that one I repeated the actions with the other one. I moved form her chest to her stomach still leaving kisses.

"Please John" she whimpered begging me, I thought I had teased her long enough so I surrendered by pacing one last kiss on her navel then I crawled back up to face her looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes that were darkened with desire.

"Tell me if I hurt you" I said to which she nodded, I leaned my forehead against hers then repositioned myself so I was straddling her my legs either side of hers. I placed my swollen tip at her entrance. She parted her legs for me, she closed her eyes and I gently and slowly guided myself into her, she shifted her hips to adjust to my size. I let out a low deep groan while she took every inch of me.

She sighed contently and I pulled out slightly then jerked my hips forward into her again, she held onto my shoulders almost hugging me. I lifted one her legs up by her thigh and wrapped it round my waist for more leverage.. she followed and wrapped the other one round me, her ankles locking at my back. I pumped in and out she raised her hips forward arching her back again working with me till we reached a steady satisfying rhythm. I started rocking slowly then getting faster.

I went down again and placed kisses up her stomach to her ribs, she arched her back when I got to the valley between her breasts again, I worked up to her neck kissing up the column of her throat as her head was tilted right back on the pillow, I finished by kissing up her chin and she lowered her head again till our lips met again.

"Oh fuck" she moaned "God John right there" she informed me, pleased with my self for finding her spot and she dug her nails into the skin on my back as we moved together. My muscles were working overtime flexing with every move.

"Babe you feel so good" I groaned feeling the beads of sweat forming on my skin with the heat we were generating with every thrust, I held onto her tighter beginning to feel that tingling sensation.

I looked at Em again to see she had opened her eyes, she then shivered which indicated she was close then her muscles tightened round me as her second orgasm washed over her, once again her essence covering another part of me.

"Oh Felix" she yelled out as she came, I had to smile and we both broke out into laughter, I'd never had that name called out in the heat of passion before plus she had't called me that in a long time. "Keep going baby, you need yours now" she then said.

"I'm close" I said then pecked her lips continuing on... her sweet words encouraging me, she worked with me so I could finish then I felt myself release into her and she took everything I had. I sighed contently and rolled off her lying on my front yet still beside her, we both lay breathless. Em turned her head and looked at me, my eyes met hers, my hand took hold of the one of hers that was lying next to her head, I entwined our fingers together and squeezed gently, we exchanged silent smiles as no words were needed at that moment, we just laid there and waited till we calmed our breathing.

"Wow" she breathed.

"You said it" I agreed.

She snuggled closer closer to me releasing our hands and laid her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her naked frame and pulled to covers over us.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Never better" she said contently, I kissed her forehead.

"You are on incredible woman, Em" I told her.

"Well you're a very talented man Cena and I don't just mean in the ring" she giggled.

"You know that's actually my first time since Liz" I said being honest.

"Really? That means you haven't had sex in at least a year?" she asked shocked looking up at me and I nodded.

"I guess I was always holding out for you" I said shyly and she smiled before leaning up and kissing me softly, I couldn't help but make it more passionate by kissing her harder, I laid her back down on the bed and I could feel myself becoming aroused again.

After a few minutes making out she pulled away with wide eyes.

"Again? Already, talk about a fast recovery rate" she giggled, she must have been able to feel me against her leg, I chuckled then kissed her again.

We made love over and over into the early hours until falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Emma**

My eyes fluttered open adjusting to the faint sunlight coming filling the room, once my eyes adjusted I was looking straight at John's sleeping face, my head still laying on his shoulder, his arm was round my shoulder while my hand was lying on his bare chest.

I carefully sat up holding up the white sheet that was covering our naked forms . I shifted round to face him properly and watched him sleep peacefully for a second. I couldn't get over how cute he was when he was sleeping, a smile spread across my face and I watched his chest gently rise and fall with every breathe.

I saw the time was only 5:29am on the clock beside the bed.

By the time the show had finished last night, we got out of the arena then went out for dinner and got back to the hotel then of course several love making sessions means we must have only had a few hours sleep, even still I didn't feel tired at all.

I leaned over John and lightly kissed his forehead while he continued to sleep. I turned my whole body round on the bed till my feet were planted on the floor, I spotted my panties on the floor and stood to retrieve them slipping them on, I then saw John's grey t-shirt lying there so I grabbed it and slipped it on.

It was at least 5 sizes too big for me, the hem went down to the middle of my thighs and the sleeves went down to my elbows.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked over to the doors leading onto the balcony, I quietly opened the door so not to disturb him, I stepped out feeling the crisp Houston air to see the sun just peeping up over the horizon. I walked over and placed my hands on the balcony, I stood for and thought about how fantastic last night was, John's hands all over my body, his gentle touching and caressing and his lips on my skin, I smirked as I thought about the session when I took control of the situation, I showed him how much I loved him that time.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the feel of 2 warm arms slithered round my waist resting those huge hands on my stomach, I place my hands on his huge forearms then felt a warm presence standing behind me.

"Morning beautiful" he whispered in my ear, I felt his warm breathe against my skin.

"Morning you" I replied, he moved my hair behind my shoulder exposing my skin, he began softly kissing my neck.

"What are doing out here all on your own, the bed was cold without you" he whispered between kisses.

"Just watching the sunrise" I replied, he wrapped his arms tighter round me.

"Mind if I watch with you"

"Course not" I replied, he let go of me and spun me round by the hand.

"By the way you look very sexy in my shirt" he smirked looking me up and down.

"Thank you, you look very sexy in just those boxers" I smiled, he took me over by the hand to the wooden chair that was out there, he sat down first then pulled me down to sit on his lap so I was sat back to him leaning against his chest, our arms returned to the same position round each other.

We sat in a comfortable silence just watching the sun slowly ascend from the horizon, the gorgeous colours of red, yellow and orange filled the sky and across the skyline.

"It's beautiful" I said admiring the view.

"Not as beautiful as you" John replied. I turned my head to look at him with a smile.

"Cheesy much?" I said and he chuckled.

"It's true" I starred into his eyes to see was completely sincere, I glanced down embarrassed.

"Thanks" I whispered "John?" I then said.

"Yeah"

"What are we?" I asked carefully, I needed to know. He knew what I was talking about.

"Do you even have to ask babe"

"So you mean we're …...dating" I said.

"I think we're more than just dating" he said "Em, I'm head over heels on love with you, I can't make it any clearer than that"

"We're not just friends anymore" I said reality sinking in. I guess things between us will never be the same again.

"No way, we're so much more...you're my girl" he said.

"Last night was..." I started.

"Incredible" he finished.

"Yeah that's one word to describe it. But you know what's weird... this doesn't feel weird" I said just letting him know my feelings.

"Yeah we've been best buds for years so I expected some awkwardness but none at all" he said and I had to agree.

"Feels right"

"Meant to be" he stared at me intently.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just realised I saw a whole new side to you last night" he chuckled.

"Feeling is mutual. Now I know everything about you" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Got to say I love that animalistic side to you, baby that third time round was like nothing I've ever experienced before" he smirked.

"What you mean Liz never..banged your head against the headboard?" I asked not believing it.

"Nope, it was always for her she never returned the favour." he explained while I sat wide eyed that she was so selfish in bed. "you were pretty good babe"

"I don't just kick ass. You were pretty amazing yourself, got to admit the best I've ever had" I admitted.

"Even better than Orton?" he asked with hope.

I nodded in response even though that night with Rands is still a little hazy in my memory I could be certain as good as it probably was nothing topped last night.

"You know you're only the third man Ive ever slept with" I confessed almost ashamed when I shouldn't of been. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Looking like that baby, honestly that shocks me and it's nothing to be ashamed of the fact you don't just give it away easily and that you have self respect" he told me sincerely. "Even with the evidence you've just given me I came to a conclusion..." he continued I burrowed my eyebrows wondering what the hell he was talking about. "..you're a dynamo in the sack" he burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I exclaimed slapping him on the bare chest.

"Do you really have to leave me today" he then said sadly after his laughter died down.

"Sorry sweetie, I got a lot to take care of till I return in a couple of weeks plus I'll have to take a trip to Connecticut at some point in that time"

"I understand, I just got you back and you have to go again" he said sticking out his bottom lip.

"It's not for long and I can stay all day and head back home tonight"

"I better make the most of the time then" he stroke his chin.

"What you got in mind?"

"A repeat of last night sounds good" he gave me a evil smirk.

"I like that idea however I got a better one..." he waited for me to continue "...you join me in the shower"

He groaned then quickly picked me up in his arms and carried me back inside for a steamy session in the shower making the most of the time we had left together.

In two weeks time boston better watch out...a rattlesnake returns.


End file.
